Traded
by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet
Summary: An accident sends Static to a world turned up-side-down: His mother is alive, everyone knows his identity, and he's on trial for a crime he didn't commit. Discontinued
1. Not Cured?

Not rated T for content. Rated for MILD themes, and advanced theories. If you don't like space-time stuff, this might not be the story for you.

* * *

A soft breeze blew through the now almost silent city, weaving it's way through the buildings in an almost mournful fashion, as if waiting for life to return to the darkened windows of Dakota. A streak of light disturbed it's progress momentarily...an object flying through the sky, and a young, African American boy riding on top.

Static liked patroling at night. The world seemed calmer, more peaceful, and disturbances easier to find. Still, he knew he'd hate himself in the morning. If Mrs. Jacobson caught him sleeping through English once more, she would call his father. That was the last thing he wanted. He knew his dad would cover for him, but than Virgil knew he would get a lecture about priorities, and an ultimatum: If he couldn't keep up his schoolwork and grades, the Super Hero would have to go. He wasn't relishing the idea.

He glided over the buliding tops toward the last part of his patrol. Gear was probably almost done with his half of their area, and would be calling any minute. Of course, he didn't have to worry about grades. He could stay up if he wanted to, and still pass all tests with flying colors. He wouldn't be suprised if some brainiac school was going to come after him.

Still, they'd both had a lot more energy since they had regained their powers. Richie's theory was that they were not only right near the source of the gas this time, but they also breathed a lot more. They would be fortunate if they didn't come up with any other side effects, although, Gear's eyesight had gotten worse. But since they didn't have to expend so much energy to sustain their powers, they had more to spare, which made school and normal life much easier.

Static pulled out his shock box, and was about to tell Gear he was done, when he spotted a lone figure, standing towards the edge of one of the streets. He recignized her almost immedieately, and changed direction. As he drifted towards her, the thought that her staying out at night, even after the cure, didn't add up with everything he knew about her.

"Nightengale," he grinned at her as he sailed closer. She turned, her hand holding what looked like lightless fire. He slowed, wary, but she smiled and the ball of blackness dissapeared.

"Static," she breathed, "You scared me."

"My bad," he smiled again, floating down towards a better talking distance. "So," he said when he could talk without shouting, "how's life been since the cure? Still getting used to it?" She thingyed her head and took off her glasses. Yellow, cat-like eyes stared at him, and his smile dissapeared.

"What cure?" she asked.

"So," she continued to stare at the sidwalk in front of the bench they had been sitting on for the last 20 minutes, "There really was a cure." Static nodded, not wanting to say anything more. "We, the nightbreed I mean, didn't believe it," she sighed. "No one I know of has been cured."

"That makes no sense," Static growled, half to himself. "There's gotta be a reason."

"What about you?" She asked, looking over at him. He shrugged.

"Gear was able to make an antidote to the antidote...he called it some scientific thing, but I can't remember. Anyway, it stopps our DNA from regressing back into the human form when exposed to the antidote."

"Oh," she nodded. He wasn't sure she understood, but didn't press the matter. "Look," she said after a minute, "I've got to go. Fade will already yell at me if he finds out I've been talking to you. Since the Ebon incicent, he hasn't trusted anyone he doesn't know, and sometimes not even then." She looked over, her face contorting in worry. "I'm worried about him. He's like my older brother or something, but I think that he's cracking. He had to give up a lot when he became a metahuman, more than most of the rest of us. I think it's getting to him, and I really want to help him."

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Virgil asked quietly.

"We're setting up a series of safe houses, for the nightbreed to go to when they're caught out at morning. That way, we can get around the city better, which means we can get some decent jobs. We're really trying to do things legit now," she sighed. "We only stole before because we were forced to."

"I know," Virgil said, thinking the situation over in his mind. Finally, he looked back at her. "When are you supposed to be back?" He asked.

"I need to catch the 5:07 train, so I can be back around sunrise. It'll be cutting it kind of close, but I think I'll be alright."

"If I flew you there, would you come with me for a while?" She looked over at him, startled.

"Where?"

"I have a doctor friend, who was the mind behind the Bang Baby Cure. I think he'd like a look at you. Would you mind?" She looked down, biting her lip. "I understand if you can't," he said quickly. "I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into anything."

"Look," she sat back and looked into the night sky, "I know Fade doesn't trust you, but I do. If this doctor of yours can find us a cure, than I'm willing to take a chance on it." She put her sunglasses back on. "When do we leave?" He stood and brought out his disk.

"Right now."

On their way there, he phoned Gear and asked him to have Dr. Todd meet them at his lab. Then he told his partner to try and obtain a few samples of the different stages of the cure. If nothing else, Gear could have a look at it, and they could send some back with Nightengale to give to Tech.

He only hoped that they could help Nightengale and the nightbreed, and that it wouldn't take another several years to do so.


	2. Examining Nightingale

Static walked into the brightly lit lab, surprised to see that both Gear and Dr. Todd had beat him there.

"Hey, bro," Gear looked back at them as they walked in, "Just going over some logistics of the antidote I cooked up.

"Yes, it is very impressive," Dr. Todd nodded and turned around. "You're lucky I was working late, or you would have had a hard time getting me here."

"It's one-o-clock in the morning!" Static stared at him.

"Every now and then, my work takes a lot of my spare," he sighed, "and sleep time." He looked over at Static and shrugged. "Besides, I was just heading for home."

"Than we won't keep you long," Static stepped aside, "Doc, I'd like you to meet Nightingale." 

"Pleased to meet you," the young girl said nervously, reaching out and shaking his hand.

"And the same to you, my dear," he shook her hand firmly. "Are you the reason these two called on me?" he asked. She nodded.

"Actually, my name's Gail, and I'm part of the Night Breed."

"The Night Breed?" Dr. Todd raised an eyebrow, and looked at Static and Gear.

"We thought it would be better if he heard it from you," Gear held up his hands.

"And what seems to be the problem?" he asked Nightingale.

"Well...It all started the day after the Big Bang..."

-----

"So," Dr. Todd put his stethoscope on the table. "Many other people from the Big Bang were affected similarly to you, with the same sensitivity to light, and the same yellow, cat-like eyes, but different special 'powers'?" She nodded.

"And from what I can tell, you're perfectly healthy, if a little malnourished. I would like to take a sample of your blood to study, if you don't mind." She shook her head, and he produced a needle and a small bag."

"That's an awful lot of blood, doc," Gear said uneasily.

"I know," he sighed, "but I will need it if I am to find what differs from her blood and any other metahuman's blood." He sighed and went back to sanitizing the place on her skin where he planned to place the needle-point. "I only wish I had more specimens. Chances are, the cure will be specific to you only."

"But if you find one for me, you will be closer to finding one for the others as well, right?" He nodded. Nightingale looked down as he punctured her skin. "I will try to get some other samples for you," she said softly, "But I cannot make any promises."

"Thank you," he smiled at her. The rest of the process continued in silence. Finally, he held up the bag, and handed her an energy bar and an apple.

"Eat this," he smiled and walked over to a refrigerator of sorts, where he placed the package of blood carefully with a lable.

"Thank you for all of your help, Dr. Todd," Gail glanced at her watch, "But I really have to leave. I'll probably already be late for the train.

"You said 5:07 train," Static glanced at her.

"Yes, well, I was supposed to check in a few minutes ago unless I was on my way home." She glanced down, blushing. "I didn't realize how late it was until just now, and they'll be expecting me soon."

"Than I'd better get you home," Static pulled out his disk and threw it at the ground. It stopped and began hovering.

"Nightingale, here," Gear handed her a bag just as she stepped onto the metal behind Static.

"Uh...thanks," she said looking into it confused.

"It's that stuff we were talking about before," Static said and waved at Gear and the Doctor. "Later, Doc," he said and zoomed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" she asked as they headed into the night sky.

"Dr. Todd is afraid if the wrong hands get ahold of those vials in there, that they could set off another bang."

"Why?" she asked, looking at the small, plastic jars of pink and purplish liquids.

"Those are several stages of the antidote. They're all labeled, but we're counting on you to keep them safe." He looked at her over his shoulder, "Promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll get them to Tech, and make him swear that he won't tell anyone. Not Fade or even Brickhouse. If anyone found out that this was in the open, they could do a lot of damage."

"Oh," she said softly and looked with quiet respect into the bag again. "I promise."  
"Thanks," the young teenager turned back to face the direction they were heading. "We're counting on you, Nightingale." She didn't reply.


	3. Stock and change

"Could you drop me off down there," Nightingale pointed to an older subway station.

"Sure," Static grinned, unable to resist a little fun, "Hold on!" He turned sharply, leaning heavily to one side, and than flipped as they entered the wide stairwell.

"WOAH!" Nightingale almost screamed and held onto him tighter.

"Sorry," he grinned, "I couldn't resist." He didn't see the look on her face, but was still positive she was rolling her eyes. They entered the station, and he slowed. Finally, he hovered, and jumped off after her.

"Thanks," she said, looking around.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked, seeing a few bodies of homeless people in the corners.

"I promised Fade that I wouldn't lead anyone to our new place. Sorry, Static, but that means you." She held out her hand, and a large, black mist appeared above it. Static nodded.

"'S okay," he brushed it off. "Just get that to Tech and--"

"Nightingale!" A new voice made them both turn. Another girl, undoubtedly in her early teens was running towards them. She had a black, baggy, cap-like hat on, a white shirt, and black pants tucked into her boots. Her long,copper-red hair trailed behind her as she approached them. "What do you think you're doing? I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry," Gail turned back to Static. "Static, this is another member of the Nightbreed, Stock, or Marci if you prefer."

"Good 't meet you," Static grinned and held out his hand. Marci looked at his hand, and lowered the sunglasses she was wearing, and looked him over warily.

"Sorry," Nightingale said softly, "I told you we don't trust above-grounders." Static nodded and lowered his hand.

"Come on, Nightingale," Marci said slowly and began back towards the direction they had come. Nightingale, however, walked over to the obviously abandoned subway tracks. "We don't have to take the long way, remember?" The black mass appeared above her hand for the third time that night.

"You guys aren't actually going down there," Static looked down at the tracks. Broken cement, glass and wood seemed like it had been scattered in clumps over the rusted rails. "If you trip, your history."

"It's okay," Nightingale smiled, "We've been through worse places than this. Besides, I need to talk to Tech as soon as possible."  
"What's in the sack?" Marci asked.

"What I need to talk to Tech about," Gail grinned, and the black floating above her hands began to spread. "I'll see you later. Thank you, Static." He watched as Nightingale began to vanish in the fog, and he watched as Marci stepped toward her. He also saw the rusted metal rod before the cloud enveloped it.

"Look out!" He warned, but it was too late. Marcia stepped on it, and it rolled out from under her feet. She cried out as she fell towards the open death trap below.

"Marci!" Nightingale yelled, the dark matter she had created stopping as she ran to help her friend. Static threw out his hand and shot an electrical current that would levitate her safely back onto the platform.

"STATIC! NO!" Gail screamed. She saw Marci's eyes glow yellow and braced herself for a reaction, sending a wall of dark matter up between herself and the other two. She wasn't disappointed. A light exploded, brighter than any she could remember seeing before. She dropped to her knees, screaming in pain. When it dissipated, she took a moment to catch her breath and looked up, waiting for her eyes to readjust to the dimness of the station.

"Marci?" she asked. "Static?" She thought she saw a figure dash up the stairwell, and hurried over, only to see whoever it was reach the top at a dead run, and turn the corner before she could Identify them. Looking back around, she didn't see a sign of her two friends. "Not good," she whispered to herself, and looked down at the sack in her hands. Now she had two reasons to talk to Tech, and hopefully, he could help.

-----

"Virgil? Virgil!" The teenager heard his name calling him through the thickness that seemed to surround him. He groaned, unable to remain in the blissful, peaceful black. "What on earth did you do? Get up! Now!"

"My head," he reached a hand up, and felt he had his mask still on...but he'd never heard the voice before. This woke him up really fast. His eyes snapped open, and he looked up to see a nice-looking woman, dressed in a classic, dark blue suit jacket and skirt. Her brown hair had been tied tightly back, except for one lock that graced the left side of her face. She had to be in her late twenties.

"Where am I?" he asked, "And who are you?"

"This isn't funny," she hissed. "The judge is waiting for you. What happened?"

"I don't know," he shook his head and tried to sit up. With some struggle and a lot of effort, he managed to do so. "Where am I?" he asked.  
"At your hearing," the woman growled. "I'm your Lawyer!"


	4. Parol and Jean

"If Mr. Hawkins is done with his act, could we please continue with the trial," a preterbed voice said from somewhere Virgil couldn't see, but he didn't need to. He stood up and saw the courtroom he was in in more detail.

"I'm sorry, your honor," he said, scratching his head, "But I don't know exactly what happened?"

"I am not amused with your change of clothing either," the judge, an african-american female with granying hair tied tightly back, and glasses glared at him.

"Your honor," his "lawyer" suddenly piped up, "that is not my client's powers. It's obvious that someone has set him up. And if we discover that it was indeed by his own will, I can garuntee it will not happen again." The judge glanced at the lawyer, and back at Virgil.

"Very well," she said firmly, "As soon as Mr. Hawkins removes his mask, we will proceed." Virgil could only stare in shock...the conversation had finally sunk in...they knew who he was, and what he could do! The mask wasn't of any protection any more. Still in a daze, he slowly took off the mask.

"Thank you," the juge said, "now, we were just discussing the terms of your parol. I will begin again," she looked down at the papers before her. "Now, you must report to the Metahuman containment building twice a week for tests and other proceedures. You must contact them within the next 24 hours, or your parol will be considered violated. You will be under strict supervision by your current gaurdian, including a kerfew of 10 pm, on all weekdays and weekends. You cannot make contact with any of the following once you leave this courtroom for a minimum period of 6 months: Richard Bernard Foley, Freida Hannah Goren, Daisy Watkins, Allie Patrice Langford, Derek Barnett, or Miranda Alice Frow." The judge paused, and Virgil couldn't help but stare. All of his friends? Why Daisy and Freida? Who was Miranda? His head was spinning, and he found it difficult to stand. Than the judge continued.

"You must visit a councilor other than those at the Metahuman Contianment wing three times a week, you must contact someone from a list we have provided within the next 48 hours. You must maintain at least a B- average in school. If you are truent for any class scheduled, or if you are suspended for any reason, your parol will be considered violated." She looked at him over her glasses. "If that means you have to get a tutor, be it a student or paid, do it." Virgil nodded, and the judge said a few more things about following the rules and having his drivers licence suspended until the age of 18, but he barely heard it.

What had happened? The last thing he remembered was trying to stop Marcia from falling into the shattered remnants of the underground tracks. Then there was a bright light, and the next thing he knew, he was here. But why was he here? He had been in the Dakota court building once or twice, but he couldn't remember this particular room. He didn't dare look around either.

Finally, the judge finished her ruling and left the room. The lawyer turned to him almost immediately.

"I dont' know what you did, but you're only lucky I was here to pull your butt out of that." She began to stack her papers. "She raised the counciling from two nights to three, and franky, I dont' care. You were lucky, Mr. Hawkins." She slammed her briefcase shut, "I never should have taken up cases for Bang Babies." She turned and left the room without another word. Virgil could only stare after her.

"This way please," an officer pointed to the door. Virgil nodded, still completely dazed, and began to walk towards the exit, when he saw a familiar face.  
"Richie?" he asked. The blond haired boy looked like Richie, but from what he said next, you could have pushed Virgil over with a feather.

"The name's Virus!" he hissed, "and if you even talk to me again, I'll make sure you don't live long enough to wish you hadn't!" With that he turned back to the front, leaving Virgil, still holding his mask, and in his uniform, staring at him. He hadn't known the meaning of shocked before.

"Virgil," a familiar voice from near the door made him turn and look. The world around him dissapeared as he saw the face that belonged to the voice. He rubbed his eyes, and stared open mouthed at the figure as it approached him.

"Mom?" he asked. Jean Hawkins walked up to her son, and put her arms around him.

"Come on home, son," she said, and lead him in a mind numbing daze out the door.


	5. Static Shocked

Okay...I haven't figured out the comments yet, but I wanted to say thank you for all the feedback I've been given. I'm going to try and legnthen my chapters a bit (I know I tend to rush) and I'm going to try and upload more often. Thank you again!

Virgil didn't remember leaving the building, or getting in the car. He didn't remember putting his seat belt on, or the car starting...all he knew, was that he was looking at his mother, and he couldn't bring himself to look away, for fear that she wouldn't be there again.

"Virgil," she said uneasily after he had been staring at her for a while, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He didn't answer--couldn't answer--for a while. When he finally found his voice, it came out choked and scratchy.

"Yo-Y-You're alive," he stuttered. She looked at him strangely.

"Did someone tell you otherwise at the Juvenile Hall?"

"Five years ago...at the gang wars..." was all he could manage.

"Virgil, I came to see you yesterday to let you know you could stay back at home." She focused purposefully on the road ahead.

"You did?" Virgil snapped back into reality. "But...I wasn't at Juvenile hall yesterday...I've never been there in my life." She didn't look at him, but her look became stern.

"Virgil, that isn't funny." He found, for the first time, that he could look away from her, and looked down. An uncomfortable pause settled between them.

"So, is dad at home too?" he asked. This time she looked at him, slightly angry.

"That isn't funny either," she said.

"Sorry," he said, afraid to ask for Sharon, expecting the same kind of answer. Of all the times he'd imagined a reunion with his mother, none of them had been like this.

"Virgil," she said after a few moments, "you know I will always love you, no matter what you do. But bringing up subjects like that hurt. I loved your father very much." Virgil felt shivers running up and down his spine. Had she said "loved"? why would she use a past tense like that? "I went and saw him yesterday," she continued. "I put flowers on the grave--"

"GRAVE?" Virgil asked, shocked. When he'd lost his mother, it had hurt, but his father would always be there...was always there. Nothing ever phased him! For the first time, Jean looked concerned.

"You were there at his service three years ago," she sighed. "I know you two didn't get along, and that really helped me when you showed up with Sharon."

"Er..." Virgil said, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind to go over later...if he had the presence of mind to do so at the time. He definitely didn't now. "How is Sharon, by the way?" he asked.  
"The new part she has in the movie will really help her name get out there," Jean smiled for the first time since Virgil had seen her.

"Movie part?" Virgil asked, ever more confused.

"Yes, the one I told you about, that I can't explain. Actually, she couldn't really explain it to me either. She said she had to keep it under wraps." Virgil nodded, hoping that something he would hear or see today wouldn't threaten to send him to an early grave from shock. He shook his head when he realized how that sounded. He could just see the headlines. "Static dies from Shock!" He chuckled to himself, when he realized his mother had continued.

"...said she wishes she could be here," she was saying. "But they've got her working so hard. The good thing is, as rubber band girl, she–"

"As WHAT?" Virgil asked again. Jean looked over at him, concerned again. Than she reached her hand over and felt his forehead.

"You feel fine, have you lost your memory or something? Did whatever happen to you in the courtroom do something to you?"

"I don't know," he said numbly, "I think so...but...none of this makes sense!"

"None of what?" Jean asked, turning onto their street. Virgil recognized it immediately. At least they lived in the same neighborhood.

"None of anything!" he said. "The last thing I remember is trying to help someone, and than I was in the courtroom, and my life has changed!"

"How?" Jean asked patiently.

"For one thing, when I woke up this morning, my best friend was still talking to me, I had never been to Juvenile Hall in my life, and no one knew who I was or what I could do!" He looked down and lowered his voice to a whisper. "The only good thing that has happened to me today, is that you're alive." He looked up. "Mom, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, honey," she said as they pulled in front of their house. "I really don't know.


	6. Talking to Richie

At his mother's request, he went to his room and changed his clothes, leaving his costume on the bed, seeing as everyone knew him and who he was, there was really no point in hiding it. Before he left, he grabbed his disk and shock vox, although he didn't have the faintest clue as to how the latter could help him. He desperately wanted to talk to Richie though, and having it in his pocket seemed to almost connect them somehow. Richie would know how to get out of this.

He walked into the immaculate downstairs, and grinned at the smell of real food cooking. It had been years since that kind of smell had wafted through the house. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother cooking while watching the news on a small Television on the counter.

"Hey, moms," he grinned at her. "You know, Sharon can't cook." She looked over at him.

"What brought that on?"

"From what I can remember, Sharon has cooked for us off and on for the last several years, and she can't really cook. Man, I'm gonna enjoy this." He sat at the table, and they fell silent. Not knowing what to say, he was half listening to the news when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Batman and his young apprentice, Vulture were caught after trying to rob a bank in Gothem City. Fortunately, the ever persistent Joker, always with a few stunts up his sleeves, brought their crimes to at least a temporary halt." For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Virgil couldn't help but just stare at the screen.

"Batman?" He looked over at his mother, who had continued to glance cautiously at him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. "Batman's been on Gothem's most wanted list for years." Virgil could only stare incredulously. Talk about a backward dimension.

"I...look, moms, I really don't remember any of this," he looked down. "I know it's hard to believe, but I have a completely different set of memories." She stopped what she was doing, and looked long and hard at her son. Finally, she went back to cooking.

"I believe you, Virgil," she said. "I'm probably dumb and naïve for doing so, but I do. I just don't know how to help you." At that moment, Virgil couldn't have loved his mother any more, and for the first time in several hours, he felt a small glimmer of hope begin to rise in him.

"Thanks, moms," he looked around. Well, he had to start somewhere and at least try and figure out what was going on. "Could you tell me who the local super hero's and…er…super villains are," he asked.

"Well," she looked up for a minute, contemplating. "Let's see...there's Cloak, and Firewall," she paused, obviously trying to remember.

"What do they look like," he asked, taking advantage of the short silence.

"Well, Cloak is like a living shadow, but he still has a secret identity. I have no clue as to how he does it." Virgil closed his eyes and put his hands in his head. He'd been afraid of this. "Firewall is--"

"A guy with red hair that can make fire?" He finished for her. She looked up.

"I see you're beginning to remember."

"No," he sighed. "It's just that those two, as I know them, are two of my worst enemies." He thought for a moment. Why were there two different realities? Was he in a dream? He pinched himself, and almost yelped at the slight pain that he was half expecting not to be there. Could it be that the life he now remembered hadn't existed? But as he thought that, he put his hand on the shock-box in his pocket, and pulled it out. If he had this, it had to be real...right?

"I'll be in the other room, moms," he said, getting up and kissing her cheek. She stared after him, surprised. As he walked out, her face broke into a smile.

When he was in the living room, he turned the shock vox on, and gave it all the juice he could without frying the circuits.

"Rich? Richie, come in," he said loudly, but only received static in response. "Come on, Rich!" he half-wined at the Vox, willing for it to work. He'd been sitting like that for almost 10 minutes calling out his friend's name, when he finally heard the barely audible voice of his best friend.

"Yo, V...what are you doing? Have you gone crazy?" Virgil winced at Richie yelled at him, even if his voice could barely be heard.

"I don't' know, bro," he replied. "Listen Rich--" But Richie cut him off.

"I'm not sure I want to know, but was that really you robbing the bank?" he heard Richie ask.

"Richie, what are you talking about?"

"You, V!" Richie started to yell again, "Taking on a new name and deciding that money was more important than everything else." Virgil stared at the vox for a moment before replying.

"Rich, how could I do that," Virgil asked sadly. "I think I'm in another dimension!"


	7. Continued Conversation

I know it's been a while, and I'm really sorry. I want to thank everyone reading this!

-----

"V, what are you talking about?" Richie asked. "I just saw you today...or I thought it was you. You didn't look to happy to see me though."

"I'm serious, Richie. It's the only explanation I can come up with that fits. I was dropping Nightingale off, and her friend, Stock came up. Her real name is Marci, I think."

"Yeah, V...so why are you in another dimension," Richie's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Virgil ignored it. He was draining himself trying to keep the immense amount of energy up to keep in touch.

"Because she tripped, and was falling onto the tracks. There was all sorts of stuff down there, and I tried to levitate her. Her eyes went yellow, and the next thing I know, I'm in a courtroom, and a judge is yelling at me. Than I saw you, but you called yourself Virus."

"Virus? Come on, V, I could do better than that," Richie's voice was beginning to loose the sarcasm.

"Focus Richie," Virgil sighed. "after that, Mom came over and brought me home." Silence from the other end.

"V, are you sure you're alright?" Richie asked slowly.

"Look, Richie," Virgil replied, grunting with effort. "It takes a lot to keep up the energy that it takes to contact you. I'd even bet that if our shock boxes weren't directly linked, that it wouldn't have worked at all." Richie stayed quiet again before answering.

"I was wondering how you would be able to contact me. Look, V-"

"Richie, I don't have time. Please," he grunted, "Try and get ahold of Nightingale. I dropped gasp her off at-"

"V, I can trace your ionic energy, and I'll make sure it's at least a day old, Okay? That's how I'm planning to find Viper."

"Who?"

"Viper, the other you. Look, I've just had backpack analyze the signal, and I think that I can get ahold of you again."

"K, thanks," Virgil said.

"Later, bro," Richie said. "Out." Virgil collapsed onto the couch, and stayed there until his mother called him in for dinner.


	8. Once a Super Hero, always a Super Hero

Well, this silly computer illiterate girl can't figure out the silly comments, but I'm getting them on my e-mail, so please dont' stop! Thanks again for reading!

------

"Mom," Virgil asked after the dishes had been done.

"Yes, Virgil?" she asked.

"I have an hour 'till curfew, do you mind if I go flying for a while?" She stared at him, and he quickly added, "I'll be careful, I promise. I won't fall off, I never do." She bit her lip.

"I don't know, Virgil," she said slowly.

"Normally, when I'm upset or have a lot to think about, I go on patrol, and it helps a lot. Since I can't really do that here," he looked down, "I figured I could just fly around for a while, and see if that helps." She looked at him, not saying anything for several moments.

"If you promise me you'll stay out of trouble," she said. "The police will be looking for a reason to arrest you again. Very few people are comfortable around metahumans." Virgil nodded, and walked forward.

"Thanks, moms," he said, and kissed her cheek. He still couldn't believe she was actually there, she could tell. He took every chance and every excuse to touch her hand, or give her a hug, or just be around her.

"If you're not back by 10," she said as he walked out of the kitchen, "I won't have a choice, and I'll have to call police." He nodded.

"I understand, moms," he said, and the door shut behind him. A few minutes later, she watched a glowing disk fly away from the house. She shook her head, still not sure wether to believe him or not. Bang Babies were known for their lack of mental stability. She sighed, and walked over to a picture of Robert Hawkins. She picked it up.

"Watch over him," she whispered, "Even if his story is true, he is still our son, and he'll need all the help you, or anyone, can give him." She kissed the picture, and held it a moment, before placing it back on the bureau and walking into the front room to catch the 9:00 news.

The flying did help, a little, but the fact that he wasn't in costume just felt strange. He shook his head and started looking around, out of habit. The next morning, he had to find a tutor for school. What he really needed to do was get outta this dimension, and back to his. But, that would mean he would have to leave his mother again. Could she handle that? Could He? He didn't know. The thought of losing her filled him with a deep, heart-wrenching ache.

A dark figure slipping into a jewelry store brought him out of his thoughts. His mind immediately snapped into Super-hero mode, and before he knew what he was doing, he'd landed a few buildings down, walking silently up to the store. The window had been broken, but no alarm had gone off...unless it was a silent alarm.

He landed a few feet away, and approached cautiously, having no idea as to what would happen. He walked closer to the window, and peered inside. The lights were out, and the cameras seemed to be as well.

"I'll need to tape this," he said to himself, "Just in case they think I did this." He pointed to the cameras, and they flashed on, just as a figure came leaping out at him.

"Aaarrrrg!" He yelped, and threw his opponent back. The figure landed gracefully, and turned around to face him.

"If you want to cut in on the goods," a familiar voice growled, "You'll have to wait your turn."

"Shebang?"

"Who?" Shanice walked out of the shadows, and into the moonlight. "Are you trying to be funny?" she glared at him. "It's Contortiana, hello!" He almost laughed.  
"What kind of a name is that?" he asked. "Shebang sounds much better."

"Do I care?" she asked, turned up her nose, and walked back towards the store.

"Uh, Shanice," he said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she turned on him.

"Fine," he raised his hands, "Contortiana," he shook his head, "I can't let you go back in there."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're taking things that don't belong to you."

"Oh, and you're one to talk, Viper?" she took a threatening step towards him.

"Um...look," he put his hands behind his back, and started building a nova burst, "first, call me Virgil." She shook her head in confusion, and didn't say anything, but tapped her foot impatiently.

"Second," he sighed, "I'm really, really sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"Behind you!" he yelled. Immediately, she turned around, ready to pummel whoever was there, but she didn't get a chance. Virgil threw his nova burst at her, hitting her squarely in the back. She yelped in pain, and he had to rush forward to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"I hope she's alright," he said, holding her out. He glanced at his watch, and went pale. 12 minutes until he had to be back.

"No honor among thieves," a new voice asked from behind him. He turned around, and took a step back.

"Ebon," he hissed.

"Huh?" the shadow form stood, looking at him for a few seconds.

"Uh...Cloak, right?" he asked.

"I knew you couldn't keep your parol," Ebon/Cloak replied, ignoring the question.

"I'm trying," he said. "Shanice isn't on the list of people I can't contact," he looked at the limp figure in his hands. "Besides, I stopped her, didn't I?"

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Viper, but--"

"Look," Virgil levitated the unconscious Shanice to cloak. "I gotta be home in 10 minutes. If you don't believe that I had nothing to do with it," he pointed at the video camera,"Watch it. You know where I'll be if you need me," he said and hopped on his disk. Cloak lunged for him, but missed, barely.

"I will get you, Viper!" Cloak yelled.

"The name's VIRGIL!" Virgil called back, and flew towards his home neighborhood.


	9. To the Bus Stop

The next morning, he stood looking out his window, really wishing he could stay home. School would not be present for him if he really switched places with this Viper kid. Plus, he had to set up times with a counselor from the list his mother had, he had to swing by the Metahuman containment building, and he had to set up a tutor, although he was sure he wouldn't need one. His mother had talked to him last night, and said that if he got a tutor, it would prove that he was trying, no matter what happened to his grades. "It will just be another positive mark for you", she had said. He really didn't want to go.

"Honey," Jean Hawkins walked into the room. "You'll miss the bus." Virgil turned and smiled at her.

"I'm not going to ever get used to hearing your voice again." She smiled and shook her head.

"You're just like your father," she chuckled and walked out.

"You're the only thing keeping me sane in this nightmare," he mumbled to himself, grabbed his disk, and walked outside.

"Don't forget to check into the Metahuman Containment building!" Jean called from one of the back rooms as he walked out. "It's right by the hospital. Have a good day, honey!" He nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Thanks, moms!" he yelled back, and started walking towards the stop. Turning a corner, he saw the line of kids waiting at the opposite end of the street. As he approached, several kids stopped and pointed at him. He slowed a bit, nervous.

"Hey," one kid about his own age walked up to him, "You're that Viper kid, right?"

"Um...call me Virgil," Virgil smiled and stuck out his hand. The kid just stared at it, and then at him.

"The name's Jared," he said, still not taking Virgil's hand. He lowered it. "Stay away from my friends, okay?" and he turned and walked away, leaving Virgil to stare after him.

"Okay," Virgil said slowly, and began advancing again. One girl looked like she was about to faint, and several looked like they wanted to run. At least three others took one look at him, and started walking away. "Now this is present," he muttered to himself, as most of the kids gave way before him. "Like Moses parting the red sea," he grumbled. "Except, he wanted to."

"We don't want you here," another kid hissed at him. He couldn't find the source.

"Hey," he said, "I'm just looking for a ride, not for trouble." Several threatening murmurs answered him. "Yeah right," someone whispered. "Whatever," "who does he think he is?" That was the last straw.

"Look, I don't want to be here either," he said calmly, and took out his disk. "So if you want to me gone, fine." And with that, he leapt onto his disk and soared away. Strangely, it felt good to just be able to leave, and not have to keep it all a secret.

He flew over the town, trying to forget everything that had just happened. Was this what it was like for F-stop or Ebon? Of course, they would probably go after whoever said anything first, and make an example of them...an example that may have the kid who talked end up in the hospital.

Spotting the school, he decided to land in some bushes. No need to draw attention to himself, right? He stuck his disk into his pocket as it folded up, and walked onto the campus, and hopefully, a day he could survive.


	10. School Days

Despite the early time, the main grounds and front hall were almost jam packed with groups loitering around. Not wanting to go through a repeat incident of the bus stop, Virgil decided to avoid all of them. He tried to keep to himself, nodding and smiling if anyone noticed him. Several kids he passed did, but most either ignored him, or took one look at him, and decided to change directions. He sighed and turned the corner into the lunchroom. For some odd reason, it was packed here as well.

He leaned against the wall and dug his schedule out of his backpack. First period: Mrs. Henley Homeroom -- room 502. Shoving it back into the side pocket of the pack, he started to walk along the side, heading for the room. A familiar voice caused him to look up. He stopped short, and stared. Sitting at one of the longer tables, he saw a group, consisting of Talon (she looked normal, so it would be Teraesa), F-stop, Puff, a big guy that looked way too much like Onyx, Kangor, Shiv, a guy who looked like Ferret would if he didn't have his nose, and one or two others who he couldn't recognize. After a few minutes, he shook his head and started walking onward. Of course, it would make sense. If Ebon was good, than the others would be too...but wouldn't they still have their powers? And what about what his Mother had said about Rubberband Girl being Sharon? He shook his head and almost ran headlong into another familiar face.

"VIRGIL HAWKINS?" He looked up, and had to strain to not gape.

"MADALINE SPALDING?" There she stood, with two or three other girls near her, both cowering beind her.

"Heh, heh," she rubbed the back of her neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I...er..." he paused for a moment, than decided it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth. "I'm on parol. Don't worry, I'm not here to make trouble." He shook his head and walked past her. He could almost feel her eyes on the back of him until he left the room. As soon as he was in the hall he needed to be in, he leaned back against the wall.

"This, is just not right," he said. "Even if Mom's here, I need to get back. What will Pops think? What will Richie tell him?" He shook his head, and decided that he needed some privacy. He walked into the men's bathroom, and sat hovering on his disk until the warning bell rang. He slipped into an empty seat on the second to back row, and waited for the teacher to address them.

"You're assignment is on the board," she said from her computer desk. Virgil got out a pencil and paper, hoping he would know what was going on this late in the year. After they had finished and turned in their assignments, the teacher turned to the class.

"Before we continue today, we have a new student," Virgil knew his color had to pale at least two or three shades. He shook his head vigorously, trying to get the hint to her, but she continued anyway. "This is Virgil Hawkins," she raised her hand in his direction, and the class turned to stare at him. A few had no clue who he was, but most of them gasped when they saw him. He smiled and nodded at them, hoping it didn't look too fake. "Is there anything you would like to tell the class?" She asked.

"Uh...hi," he stood up. Might as well milk it for all it's worth. It might help his starving rep. "You can call me Virgil or Static," he smiled, thinking the whole time, that this would be so much easier if Richie were here, even if he was Virus in this dimension. "I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is I haven't seen the latest Ring Lord Movie because my Po...er...Moms won't spring me some money. The good news is, I do great as a human Bug-zapper." A few chuckles came from around the room, but the atmosphere was still tense, so he continued.

"I know my reputation isn't great, but I'm here to learn, just like you. I don't want trouble, and I want to apologize for my weak attempt at a joke." A few more chuckles, a little less tense classroom. "Thanks, Back to you Mrs. Henley."

"Thank you, Virgil," she said, taken aback at his attitude. After a slight pause, she shook her head, and walked up to the board. "Please get your books out and turn to page..." Virgil half listened to her. Things could have gone better, but they could have gone much worse too. The bad thing was, he only had two periods of home room, so he'd have to do this again at least 6 more times that day. The thought did not do anything to raise his mood.


	11. Exhaustion

"If that wasn't a hard day," Virgil said as he walked home, too exhausted to even fly. "I don't know what is." Some of his classes had been better when he started coming up with jokes, but mostly, they had been tense and hard, and they seemed like they had lasted forever. At lunch, he had grabbed some food, and flown onto the roof. It had worked, no one bothered him. He had never felt so alone in his life.

Finally, he came to his doorstep.

"Virgil!" His mother exclaimed. "Where have you been!?"

"Sorry, moms," he said tiredly, "I missed the bus...or more precisely, the other kids didn't want me riding it." He flopped onto the couch. "I didn't get a tutor," he sighed. "But I did go by the containment lab."

"And?" she asked.

"They had me fill out a few forms, and than gave me a physical. Nothing too bad, except that they tested me to see how much electricity I can generate." He laid his head back on the couch, "They practically drained me, moms," he groaned. "I can barely move!"

"Well," she looked away, "your sister called," Virgil looked up. "She said that she'd talk to Adam Evans, you know, her boyfriend, and see if he can help you out."

"Why?" Virgil asked, sitting up.

"Because he'd be tolerant of Bang Babies, seeing as he's dating one. Plus, he's Dyslexic, and probably has a lot of things that would help you catch up on your homework."

"Um, okay, moms," Virgil said, sitting back again. Adam Evans...or Rubber-band man in his world. How ironic is that? He asked himself. Suddenly Virgil smiled. That would mean his older brother was Ebon...or Cloak, or whatever his name was. "Thanks, Moms," he grinned, "That's a great idea!"

"Good," she smiled. "I also took the liberty of setting up a councilor for you. You need to be there in 10 minutes." Virgil's smile vanished.

"What? Where is it?" A few minutes later, despite his exhaustion, he flew out of his window on his disk to Downtown Dakota so he could meet his new councilor."

--

"Hi, honey," his mother's voice came wafting from the kitchen, along with the amazing aroma (sp?) of Spaghetti. As bad as Virgil's mood was, this definitely helped. "How did it go?"

"Horrible," he grumbled. "I met with Mr. Klidesdale, after a 20 minute wait, and all he told me is that I have serious psychological problems that I need to tell him about. Mom, I don't even remember most of the incidents that he asked me about. When I told him so, he told me I have to stop running from the past." His fists started to glow, "Frustrating is not the word for it," he growled.

"Well, how about an early dinner, and than you can go over to the Evan's." This brightened Virgil's mood slightly.

"So, he said yes?"

"Sharon called back, and she said that he'd be fine with it, and that you can start tonight."

"Good," Virgil sighed, "I have a ton of homework."  
"Than come and sit down," his mother's head appeared in the door, a grin splitting her face. Seeing her face smile like that again almost stopped Virgil's heart, and his anger seemed to melt away.

"Moms," he said, "You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

Virgil glanced at his watch, and took a deep breath. 7:30. That meant he'd have to figure out some way to break the news of Cloak's secret identity within the next hour. He had been flying over to the address he had been given, when it dawned on him. If Ebon showed up at his house, in his dimension, for any reason, and told Virgil he knew Static's secret identity, he would probably panic and fight him right there. So, he figured that's what "Cloak" would do. He'd also have to talk to him alone, in case his family didn't know either. That was, if he was still living at home.

Of course, there was the possibility that Ebon, if he was the older brother like he was in the other dimension (or if they were even in the same family...this dimension was just screwy enough to do that to him), he was probably in collage as well, or working a full-time job or something. Than, he'd have to track him down. The thing is, even though Adam had told him once that Ebon was older, he had never told Virgil, or Static, Ebon's real name.

"Talk about winging it," he grumbled and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Adam opened the door with a big smile on his face.

"Virgil, welcome," he said. Slightly taken aback, Virgil nodded politely and walked in.

"Er...thanks," he finally said as Adam closed the door.

"Let's get right to it," Adam led him into the kitchen, and to the table where he gestured for Virgil to have a seat. "So, what kind of help do you need?" Virgil sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long night.


	12. Cloak

Virgil sat back and closed his final book. 2 hours of homework done.

"Thanks," he grinned at Adam.

"You're welcome," he smiled back, "although I don't know why you needed it."

"I had to get a tutor," Virgil explained, "It's part of my parol."

"I know," Adam replied and sat forward, "but Boo said the you were going to be difficult because you dropped out so long ago."

"I...er...uh..." Virgil looked around nervously, but just then, the door opened, and a tall man in his early twenties walked in, wearing a high-necked coat, a cap sitting backwards on his head, and sunglasses. He took one look at Virgil, and froze.

"Hey, Ivin," Adam nodded at him. "This is Virgil Hawkins--"

"I know who it is," Ivin replied. Virgil smiled. That voice was definitely Ebon...or cloak.

"Hey, Ivin," Virgil rose and thrust out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Ivin however only peered down at the hand, and then looked back up at Virgil. Shaking his head, he walked out without so much as a nod acknowledging Virgil still stood there. Virgil slowly lowered his hand as Adam came and stood beside him.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, "But my brother's got something against most bang babies. It took him forever to get used to Sharon, and I still think that she gives him the creeps."

"It's okay," Virgil said, gathering his books and shoving them into his backpack. "I'm gonna have to be going soon," he glanced at his watch. 1/2 an hour. Just enough time...he hoped.

"Okay, same time on Friday?" Adam called as Virgil walked out.

"Sure, thanks!" he said, and ran towards the stairs.

"Ivin, right?" he asked. The figure at the top of the stairs turned and looked at him.

"What do you want," He growled. Virgil winced inwardly. Some things never changed.

"I need to talk to you," he said, "It's about a local super-hero named Cloak..." He took a deep breath, and hoped that Ivin wouldn't rush down on him right then and there. He clenched his gloved fists, but slowly walked down and to the front door. Virgil followed him out.

"Okay," Ivin said finally, "What about Cloak?"

"I know it's you, Ivin," Virgil said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ivin said, but Virgil could hear his voice shiver slightly.

"Look," he said, "I'm not here to cause you trouble, and I'm not here to try and blackmail you or anything," he sighed. "I need your help."

"What do you mean you need his help?" another voice from behind him roared. Virgil and Ivin both looked at the form that came towards them, dressed in bright red and orange. It took all the control Virgil had to keep from bursting out and laughing right then and there. Finally, he calmed himself down enough to talk.

"Francis?" he asked. The figure stopped. "Or should I say Firewall?"  
"What do you want, Viper," Ivin said from behind him, dropping his glasses and the mask he was wearing behind the bushes.

"I told you," Virgil backed against the wall, holding his hands in front of him, but making a conscious effort not to start charging up. That's the last thing the situation needed. "I need your help."

"With what? A robbery? Taking over Dakota?" Hotstreak/Firewall advanced on him as well.

"No..." he gulped. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea. "I need you to help me get back home." The two stopped and looked at each other before returning their attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Cloak asked cautiously.

"I'm not the Virgil Hawkins you know!" he explained, "Don't call me Viper, because that's not me. I'm Static." He considered using the old 'shock to your system' line, but decided against it. "And I don't belong here." The two stayed silent before Firewall spoke up.

"You belong in a mental institution," he said, shaking his head.

"Heh, funny," Virgil said. This was starting to get on his nerves. He had come to the conclusion that he needed to find the Nightbreed, and maybe this dimension's version of "Stock". Of course, he didn't know how the people in this dimension would even react to him, which is why he'd come here in the first place.

"Look, Viper--" Cloak started, but Virgil cut him off.

"Static," he growled, "I told you, call me Static...or Virgil if you prefer."

"I don't know what you're up to, but I won't let you get away with it." Virgil involuntarily started to charge up, the frustration carefully tearing down the shields he had put up against it.

"Look," he sighed, "I came here looking for help. If I can't find it, I'll look elsewhere." He pulled out his disk, and was on it before the others could move. "If you decide it isn't beneath you to help me out," he yelled at them as he flew off, "Call me. Your brother has my phone number, leave a message with my moms if I'm not there." The two super-hero's watched him fly off.

--

"I watched the videos back at the jewelry store," Ivin said, donning his mask again. It had been difficult these past few years, trying to get by like he was. Being a human shadow isn't exactly easy to hide, but he had managed, and he and Firewall had done a lot to help Dakota. "He was telling the truth, then. He took her out. I don't know why, but he didn't take anything. I was looking for it." He looked at Firewall.

"It's almost like he _is_ a different person," Francis shook his masked head.

"I'm going to follow him," Ivin said, walking in the direction they had watched Virgil fly. "I'll give you a call if I need help. Otherwise, get back to patrol. Viper isn't the only person we need to worry about tonight." And then he was gone, disappeared into the shadows that now made him feel so at home.


	13. Dealing

Here's a special thanks to all my friends from Deviant Art who are watching me here. You guys rock.

I really appreciate all of your comments. I just have one question for Blade: What do you mean by uploading chapters so people don't have to wait? I'm totaly confused. Sorry.

So here's more!

P.S. If you like Danny Phantom, check out my fan-fic Trapped!

Virgil headed for the old junkyard where he and Richie used to hang out before the Gas Station. "Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought." He sighed. He just needed a place to vent some frustration. Glancing at his watch, he saw he had about 20 minutes before curfew. He'd come to the conclusion that having to be in before 10 really stunk when his pops had always trusted him. He hated it, and he felt just about the same when it came to all the tests and shrinks, and just about everything in this dimension...except for his mother. The thought of leaving her with a super-villain for a son made Virgil wince. He growled, and his hands began to glow with electricity.

That's when he saw the figure ahead. Short, slight, in her mid-teens, and staring at a delapidated building.

"Nightengale..." he whispered. He couldn't believe his luck. Quickly, he turned the disk, and headed towards her. He had come within a few yards when she spoke.

"Viper," she acknowledged. "What do you want?" He stopped and hovered, unsure of how to continue.

"Er...I was just flying by and--"

"Right," she turned towards him. "Don't give me that." He could see her glaring at him through the sunglasses. "I may have been the one that supported you most, but that doesn't mean a thing anymore."

"Uh...look, Gail," she stopped and stared at him, "I'm just looking for Marci."

"How did you know my name," she asked, her eyes narrowing. "And why do you want Marci. How would you use her to take over the world? I'm assuming that's what you're trying again," She sneered sarcastically.

"Er...no." he shook his head. "I just need to talk to her."

"Why would you want to 'just talk' to Stock?"

"Because I--well, it's kind of difficult to explain, but I promise that I'm not trying to take over." He paused and waited for a reply, but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know where she is," she said finally. "No one's seen her for a little over a day." What few hopes Virgil had began to sink.

"What?" he asked stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

"I said--" she started, but Virgil cut her off.

"I know, it's just that this is really important." She glared at him for a few more minutes before turning her back on him.

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me." And with that, Virgil watched her walk away. He could only stare as she took most of his hopes of ever getting home again with her. When she disappeared around a bend, he turned and headed for the junkyard, needing to displace more energy than ever.

--

"Arg!" Virgil grunted as he threw some rusted metal into the air, letting it fall somewhere else in the junk yard with a very satisfying clatter. He grabbed some more with the electro-magnetic field he created, and levitated the unwanted scrap metal into the sky, before slamming them together, creating another satisfying and very loud clang. Then he let it drop to the earth, looking for something else to dent. He didn't notice the figure come into the yard.

"What is your game?" A familiar voice from behind him said suddenly.  
"What do you want, Ebon...I mean, Cloak?" Virgil didn't stop jerking things around to talk to him. He was, after all, part of the reason Virgil was there.

"I want you to prove you're on the up and up," the human shadow grew from a shadow that lay in front of him, causing him to loose his eye-contact with the pile of metal he had been working with. He stopped the energy flowing from his hands, and heard it clatter to the ground.

"How?" he said carefully.

"I heard something about metahumans on the police scanner I salvaged a while back. If you take them down, I'll be..." he paused and looked hard at the African American, "... more inclined to believe you."

"More inclined?" Virgil asked, mockingly, and turned his back on the super-hero. Ivin's fists balled tightly.

"So you show up here, and just expect me to believe you, like that?" Virgil turned and watched the black silhouette advance on him. Cloak stuck a finger at Virgil's chest. "Am I supposed to suddenly believe that YOU, of all the punks in the city, want to break your running streak of trying to take over the city, if not the planet?"

"No," Virgil said calmly. "I can't expect you to believe it. But what if I'm telling the truth? I need help getting outta this wacked place," he gestured to their surroundings, "and I don't know who else can help."

"So, like I said," Cloak went on, folding his arms, "If you take out these bang babies, we'll talk." Virgil looked at the featureless face hard. He could barely see him in the dim light that surrounded the junkyard. He had another motive, something he wasn't telling Virgil, although Virgil really couldn't blame him. What choice did he have anyway? Finally, he sighed.

"Where are they?" he asked, knowing he'd probably regret this.


	14. Taken as a Traitor

Virgil sat on the roof of the Mall, watching through broken glass as people he never would have thought would harm a fly wrecked havoc on the stores within. Apparently the police had been ordered not to try to stop them as yet, but to wait for them to split up before they move in. He shook his head, knowing full well that this would be far from fun. Cloak had said that he would watch Virgil's back, but that he had to prove himself first, and then the shadow-man had warned him that he would be close.

"Better get this over with," he sighed, glancing at his watch. A little under ten minutes was all the time he had to prove himself. "I'm just the lucky one," he grumbled sarcastically, and threw his disk above the glass. Hopping on it, he carefully maneuvered through the jagged pieces, and stopped in front of the one person he never would have thought of as a criminal.

"Daisy?" he asked, coming to a stop just above her. She looked up, her silver eyes glinting. Since when did she have silver eyes anyway?

"Viper?" she asked, almost not believing, then her face broke into a smirk. "I thought you'd never come."

"Daisy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I don't use that name anymore," she said, looking at him questioningly. "You came up with my name," she shook her head. "You do remember, right...Bullet?"

"No," he said, "I don't, and if you don't put those things back, you won't remember much either." She looked at him for a moment before her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "There ain't no way I will put these back," she growled. Virgil sighed, not really knowing what to think.

"Than I'm sorry," he said as he sent a nova burst at her. Her eyes widened and she stood there in shock for no more than a second, but it was the second she needed to dodge his attack. She screamed as she fell to the ground as it hit her, and she dropped the goods she had gathered, jewelry and other such items scattering everywhere.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Frieda shouted, running up behind him.

"Hoping I have enough for another shot," he whispered to himself, and sent another bolt at her. She hadn't seen him charging, and didn't have time to duck the blast he sent at her. The second friend he'd taken out literally melted to the ground, groaning in defeat and pan before she fell silent.

"Frieda!?" he yelped, afraid he had killed her. As his eyes remained focused on the puddle that used to be his friend, he wasn't watching his back. A sudden sharp pain in his arm brought him back to his surroundings, and looked down to see blood beginning to stain his torn sweater.

"Allie?" he asked the metal girl who jumped out at him.

"Meta Metal!" she growled, and threw more nails at him. Why did everybody have different funky names in this universe? He wondered before his life depended on him returning to the fight, seeing as he could no longer see. A tornado of light had appeared around him.

"Mirage!" he said, snapping his fingers, which sent some energy at the shards of metal that Allie was still throwing at him. That must have been the other girl he hadn't known when the Judge had been reading the names of the people he wasn't supposed to contact.

"Image!" the younger girl screamed. "What's wrong with you, Viper?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "What about you?" He still couldn't see her, but he had to keep moving, or Nails...Meta Metal (what kind of a name is that? He asked himself) started hitting him, sending individual silver stakes at him. He could hear the nails rake through the air around him, but could barely see them. "Maybe," he said finally, "You should ask what's right with me!" He yelled, and gathered his power for one more shockwave, that should send both of them sprawling, and buy him some time.

"That's enough, Hero," he heard a voice say to him. The whirlpool of light around him stopped, and he no longer could hear the nails. When his eyes had cleared and adjusted to the seemingly dim light of the half-ruined mall, he saw several police officers around, most of them eyeing him suspiciously.

"What happened?" he asked. "I couldn't see." Cloak walked over to him.

"They weren't expecting me, so I took them down," he shrugged. "Firewall would have showed up soon though, and we could have handled them." Virgil nodded, and landed next to the shadowy figure.

"So that's all of them?" he asked as he watched the bang babies being carted away.

"Yep," Cloak nodded and looked around. "You kept your part of the deal," he said quietly. "So I'll keep mine. What kind of help do you need?"


	15. Happenings at Home

Virgil zoomed in the door at 4 minutes after curfew, and made a b-line through the immaculate house, heading to the kitchen.

"There you are," Jean scolded, as he stomped onto the linoleum. She placed the phone she had been holding back onto the receiver.

"I know, moms," he said, "I'm sorry, but I was helping Cloak out with some metahuman break-ins."

"I know," she sighed, "it was a late-breaking story on the news a few minutes ago."

"So you're not going to report me?" He asked. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You obviously tried to get here on time," her face softened and broke into a grin. "You don't know how long I've dreamed that my Virgil would do something like this." She gazed at him for a few moments, and he basked in the pride that radiated off of her, until her smile suddenly disappeared. "But he never will, will he?" She looked away from him, and an uneasy silence settled over the kitchen for a few seconds.

"Moms," Virgil said as he sat down at the table across from her, "well..." he found he wanted to comfort her, but seemed unable to do so. How do you comfort someone when regarding an evil twin in an alternate dimension? Finally he sighed. "I'm good. I'm not a perfect son, pops could tell you that. But," he reached across the table and held her hand...it seemed like the right thing to do. This was all new for him. "Well, now you know he has it in him. That's got to be worth somethin'." She reached over with her other palm and patted his hand.

"Oh, Virgil, I know that. I always did. He just never proved me right." She stood up from the table and smiled at him. "I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same, young man." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. Memories of the last five years flashed through his head, and he remembered how empty he had felt without her there. Feeling her lips on his forehead almost made him want to forget going back, yet again...but it wasn't right. He had to leave, and he knew it. As she padded down the hall to her room, he swore he would remember everything about that moment for the rest of his life.

-

"Is his dad still mad?" Shanice asked Richie, joining her fellow super-hero in the halls of Dakota Union High at least 10 minutes before the warning bell rang. Virgil's father hadn't taken the news Richie had to offer very well. They actually hadn't told him for the first day and a half of his son's disappearance, but Mr. Hawkins had eventually tracked Richie down and forced the truth out of him. The blond-haired teen knew what kind of sleep the older man was losing because of this now that he knew, but was still grateful that his best-friend's father had agreed to help the two remaining teens when they needed such help, and otherwise stay away from the entire situation. Richie nodded at Shanice's question with a sigh.

"I don't think he really knows what to think, and he's not the only one who's put two and two together," they reached his locker, and he sent a command to backpack to open it via remote. Seconds later, the door popped open, almost like it was begging for him to put his books inside. He shoved several such objects into the gaping hole, and sighed, checking on backpack for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. With Viper on the loose, he didn't dare leave Backpack anywhere, and kept the robot inside his...well..backpack. "Viper's appearance, and Static's disappearance have been all over the news for the last few days," he continued. "That's just in case you haven't noticed, so," he glanced around and reached into his pocket, bringing out a small device, he grinned at the African American. "This is a holographic projector. It'll project the image of Static anywhere we want it to. It should get them off of our backs for a little while."

"And what about Viper?" Shanice leaned against the locker next to Richie's, hugging her books, as if they would give her comfort.

"I traced him to a power plant after our last encounter at the jewelry store, but lost his trail there. I lost the ionic trail in the highly charged atmosphere, and couldn't pick it up again." He slammed his fist into the back of his locker in frustration. "And I haven't been able to get ahold of the night-breed. Even if I did, only Nightengale would talk to me." He glanced up at Shanice, and realized she had been staring down the hall for some time.

"Shanice?" he waved a hand in front of her face, finally followed her stare. A girl had just walked in the front door, and was stumbling through the crowd, most of which simply stared or ignored her. Richie found her choice of clothing disquieting, seeing as she dressed in a large overcoat and sunglasses stumbling down the hall, as if she were in pain. Her long, red hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks, and he couldn't see any of her skin. Even her hands were shoved in her pockets.

"Must...get...help..." she muttered as she passed, gasping.

"Um...are you alright?" Richie asked, stepping up to her. She turned and looked at him through dark sunglasses.

"Help me..." she gasped and collapsed. Richie jumped forward, and Shanice bolted towards the girl, both trying to catch her, but the dark figure vanished before she'd even really started to fall. Richie and Shanice both stared at the ground where the girl was supposed to be laying for several seconds before the super-powered girl glanced over at Richie.

"Did that just happen?" she asked. Richie looked over and shrugged.

"Depends on what you think just happened."

Okay, answering questions: Freida's power has to do with her breaking down her molecular structure into a giant slug-like blob, and getting through and around obstacles like that. She can change her shape, but it's difficult for her to hold, and she can never really gain or loose any mass.

Daisy's powers have to do with her having super speeds, and turning her body hard...like a bullet. ;)

Thanks for your reviews, I do apreciate them.


	16. Second School Day

Virgil's second day at school went about the same as the first day for most of the morning in any case. He skipped the bus stop completely, and simply flew to School, landing out of sight and making his way through the morning congestion. Still, he found he had little to complain about, as most people still skirted him in the halls, including Francis and his group. He wasn't sure how many of them still had "powers", but he also figured it might not be a good idea to stomp up to them and ask them in the middle of school.

He had to go to the councilor's again today, and he was not looking forward to it. Fortunately, he didn't have to go back to the Metahuman Containment Facility again until the next day, and while he'd have to go on Saturday, his Friday night was basically free. He'd always hated Thursdays, and this was no exception. He was looking forward to some downtime to help Richie work out some sort of theory or experiment that might get him home...really home. He found himself longing for the life he had so suddenly left behind. He missed his friends, his family, and surprisingly, his enemies. They'd been constants...something he could depend on. Yeah, he always hoped that they'd change their ways and be better, but even if they didn't...everything else around them had been normal. This reality had him so wound up, that he'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, and the strictness of his situation had begun to rub on his patience.

"Guess even super hero's can handle only so much change," he muttered to himself as the hallways cleared in front of him, and people crowded to the walls, almost as if he had a giant bubble around him that forced everyone out of his way. "Well," he sighed as he turned the corner into a less crowded hall, and looked back at the stares he could feel boring into his back from the students he had just passed, "at least I don't have to worry about pushing through the crowd anymore." He shook his head, and went to step forward again, almost tripping over the body that had suddenly materialized in his path. "Woah!" he said, somersaulting over the form, as his honed reflexes kicked in. He landed on his feet, and looked back at the figure, dressed in a heavy overcoat, a large hat and sunglasses. She lay on the floor, her hands still in her pockets, obviously unconscious.

"Are you okay?" he asked, dropping his bag and kneeling by her. He reached to take off her hat and get some more light and air to her, when he noticed her unkempt red hair had begun to smoke. "Not good," he whispered to himself, backing away. Was she a metahuman?

"Help me..." he stopped in his tracks when he heard her weak voice. He knew that voice...could it be? Almost not daring to hope, he raced back to her side, and scooped her into his arms, careful not to dislodge the hat from covering most of her head, and raced to his next class.

-

"Mr. Dreldan!" Virgil burst through the door to find half the seats filled, and the teacher at the front of the class. The balding man writing at the white-board turned immediately at the sound of his name being called.

"Mr. Hawkins?" he asked, confusion and fear mixed in the look he shot at Virgil and his unconscious burden.

"I just found this girl in the hall! I know her! She's a Metahuman who's allergic to light! It'll kill her if I don't get her to the Hospital!" Mr. Dreldan brushed his salt and pepper mustache, regarding them for only a second before nodding.

"Very well, I shall inform the office that you are not skipping classes, and I shall personally contact your teachers, although we will need proof of your activities." He wrote a quick note on his desk after gesturing for Virgil to leave, but Virgil didn't get a chance to see what was written. Using an electromagnetic field, he levitated his disk to hover in front of him. It opened immediately, and he hopped on it, flying over the student's heads as they stared at him in awe. The window opened in front of him as he ducked out and into the sky, heading towards the hospital. So much for not having to visit the Metahuman containment wing today.

-

Thank you, everyone for your reviews. I'm sorry it's taken so long.


	17. At the hospital

I'm sorry it's taken so long guys, but normally I already have stories written out completely, but this one is only in the planning stages, so I can't just upload chapters. sigh That's why it's taking so long. Forgive me? Please? And thanx for the reviews. :hug:

STORY:

"How is she doctor?" Virgil asked the white-coated, older gentleman as he opened the door, regarding the clip-board.

"We think she'll be okay," he said, walking up to Virgil, who had signed as "next of kin", and put that he was distantly related. VERY distantly related. His mother had been called, though, because she was his legal guardian, and therefore she automatically became her legal guardian...well, at least until the courts got involved. Of course, Virgil had no intention of sticking around that long. "We've been studying her DNA," the doctor continued "and several samples. They simply melt in light...it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He shook his head. "If we figure it out, it could be a major breakthrough...and we have people working on a cure for her as well, seeing as she'll probably need it sooner than the other Bang Babies." Virgil nodded. "If you hadn't told us about her sensitivity to light, I don't think we would have known in time to save her. She's had severe emotional and physical trauma, although we can't find any long-lasting effects." He scratched his head.

"Is she conscious?" the African-American asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, and stable. You may visit her if you would like."

"Thanks, Doc." The doctor had one of the nurses escort him to the room. A large, material curtain had been temporarily taped over the deep door way, to create a second barrier, keeping her room lightless. Virgil thanked the nurse, and stepped through the make-shift curtain and opened the door.

"Marci?" he called softly and walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" he heard her voice and walked in the general direction.

"I found you in the middle of the hall, and didn't know what else to do," he replied. "I didn't know how to get ahold of the Nightbreed, and this was the next best thing." He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness so he could find a chair or something to sit on.

"Oh," she replied. "Thanks, I guess. Can you get me my clothes back?"

"Huh?" Virgil found the edge of her bed, and rested his hands on the cool, metal railing.

"I just need them," she said. "Okay?"

"Look," Virgil sighed, "I don't know what's going on, but all of this started when I tried to stop you from falling onto the tracks."

"Oh, that's what you were doing," She said coldly.

"I'm a Super Hero. That's what I do," Virgil defended. "I save people."

"So what exactly has been happening to you?" she scoffed. Virgil started tapping his foot, getting a little tired of her attitude.

"Well, I'm now in a reality where I'm known as a criminal, and apparently I've switched places with the Vir–Static that lives here." He stopped from saying his name, just in case she was able to get them back. He still wanted a secret identity if he could help it.

"That's it?" she laughed mirthlessly. "You have it easy."

"How do I have it easy?" Virgil asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep his voice from rising.

"Look, I didn't know how my powers worked before," she looked up at him through the darkness. "But now I think that I was able to put things into a space BETWEEN dimensions. It would explain why I always needed so much energy to open a portal. Anyway, my ability kicks in when I panic, like most bang babies I know. So when you shot all that energy around me, my body absorbed it, and I opened a larger portal than normal. It actually connected two different dimensions." She stopped and shook her head.

"And because I was connected to you, you dragged me with here with you." She looked down, and nodded. Virgil finally found a chair in the corner of the room and dragged it over to her bedside. "So why were we stuck here?" he pressed, looking at her intently.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I've been going insane because I'm split between both worlds. I am Stock in both dimensions, and there is no one to take my place. Maybe it creates some kind of vacuum or something, but I keep getting sucked between the worlds. Apparently they're still connected." She glanced over at him. In the darkness, he could see her amber eyes regard him, and he saw the hidden fear and anger behind those eyes. "Maybe there couldn't be two Static's in both worlds, and because you and I were still connected, as soon as you entered this world, the other guy was forced out. I really wish I knew more about what's going on...but all I know, is that while I'm being dragged from world to world, there is a point where I'm actually split between both dimensions...and I'm physically in both worlds at the same time, even if they can't see me" Virgil sat back in his chair, and let out a long, low whistle.

"I can see why that would start to get to you," he said. She shook her head and glared over at him.

"You have no idea. The sensory perception alone is overwhelming, let alone the interaction and placement. It's always in the same place in both worlds, which is why I need my clothing. I seriously doubt that they'll let me leave here, and when I get sucked back into the other world, I'm pretty sure they won't have a darkened room here."

"So you have no idea what's going on there right now?" Virgil asked. She shook her head. "Alright," he let out a breath, "We'll find a way to reverse it."

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know," he grinned and opened his Shock Vox. "But I'm still connected to someone he does. I'll have to go outside to use this, but we'll think of something."

"What time is it?" she looked around. "I don't see a clock in here."

"Can you see very well?" Virgil asked.

"Just like a cat." The dark-skinned teenager groaned inside.

"So you've seen my face..." She glanced over at him.

"If you can get all of this to stop, your secret will be safe with me...I promise." He nodded and stood up.

"Then I'll do what I can," he placed the chair back in the corner. "Actually, I would have tried my best anyway." She watched him walk to the door, when he turned and addressed her one final time.

"Do you know when you'll be taken back? To the other world, I mean." She shook her head.

"I haven't exactly had the presence of mind to begin timing things."

"You tripped me up around 7:54 this morning. When you feel your 'switch' thing, try and get the time. It may give us the information we need." She nodded as he opened the door and walked out. Now she stared around her dark room, thoughts running through her head. Stories that Nightingale had told her about how they could trust Static. She remembered her own response.

"_I'll never trust an above-grounder again!"_ Maybe she had been wrong, because Nightingale was definitely right.


	18. Dimension Updates

"Virgil!" His mother said as he re-entered the waiting room. She rushed over to him and threw her arms around the slightly taller teen. "I was so worried when they called and told me you were here! I'm so relieved that you're okay!" He didn't let go of her for a moment, knowing full well that if he succeeded in getting back... Shaking his head, he forced away the thought. He didn't even know if he COULD get back yet, but the possibility seemed infinitely closer than it had before.

"Virgil," she said into his shoulder. He let go and looked down at her, smiling. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, mom. First, let me tell you about Marci..."

xoxoxoxox

"Hey Rich," Virgil leaned against the railing outside of the hospital after picking up his best friend.

"Hey V," Richie said back. "What's wrong?"

"You sound tired," Virgil commented, finding a bench to sit down on. This would take a little while, and he wanted to make sure he had enough juice.

"Do you know how hard your alter ego is making life right now?" Richie groaned. "There have been three attacks today alone! Does this guy ever sleep?" Virgil heard his friend sigh through the static that crackled loudly, almost obscuring the blond-haired teen's voice. "I've had to leave school twice, and I'm sure that my teachers are catching on to my so called 'tardiness'."

"Well, I may have something that could get me back," Virgil said slowly, not sure wether to be hopeful or skeptical.

"You do!"

"Okay, Richie, that sounded too hopeful." Richie hesitated a moment before answering.

"V, Shanice is great, but I've been fighting crime with you longer, and she's starting to get to me. Then there's this whole 'Viper' thing. I'm just glad he can't get together with Ebon and Hotstreak. Heck we don't even know if those two are alive still...What if they are? Oh man!"

"Focus, Richie," Virgil shook his head. "Look, I almost tripped across a girl at school this morning, she just appeared right in front of me..."

"Wait," Richie interrupted, "did she have sunglasses and red hair?"

"Yeah," Virgil replied, surprised, "how did you know?"

"There was a girl in school today, who tripped and fell. She disappeared before she hit the floor though."

"It sounds like her," Virgil replied. "Her name's Marci, and she's the one that accidently sent me here. Her nick-name's Stock because she could open a kind of hole or something, put things there, and leave them there until she opened the 'hole" again."

"That would require either a teleportation technique, or an inter-dimensional glitch...wait, so you think that she accidently sent you guys too far when she opened one of these 'holes'?"

"Yeah," Virgil smiled. Maybe this would be fairly easy after all...good thing too. His power was beginning to fade already. "Thing is, she's also the same being in both worlds."

"What?" Richie asked, confused.

"There's only one of her between both worlds. She's being sucked between the two dimensions, and she can't find a pattern. She doesn't know when, or how, but she does know that she can't stop it. She also says there's a point where she's actually living in both worlds. Let's just say she's not handling it very well."

"Woah, bro," Richie responded. "You mean that she has sensory perception from two different time lines at once?" A low whistle resounded when Virgil didn't respond.

"So, any ideas?" Virgil asked, now straining to keep contact. "Hurry," he grunted. "I'm having trouble keeping the connection again."

"Okay, I'll do some calculations, and see if I can get anything here," Richie responded quickly. "I'll get back to you tonight. Until then, try and think of anything that may have been brought between worlds. It may be effecting the situation."

"Right," Virgil said. "Later."

"Later bro," Richie said, and cut off. Virgil relaxed back onto the bench, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Now he had to go see what was going on with Stock, and see if he could get her some sort of protection for when she went back to the other dimension.

* * *

You guys have some really great predictions, and I appreciate the reviews. Once again, I'm glad that you like it, and I'm sorry it's taken so long. However, I think I finally know where I'm going with this, and how to get there. So, thanks a lot you guys, for the support, and for your comments. I'm glad you're impressed (I haven't gotten any negative feedback), and if you have any criticizm, I'm open for it. :hug:


	19. Points of View

Virgil walked back into the hospital waiting room just in time to see his mother turn in all of the paperwork she'd been filling out to the front desk, and couldn't help but marvel at her willingness to help. She seemed different from what he remembered: Older, sadder, more somber and less carefree, but he didn't mind. She was still the same person, and he couldn't help but bask in the radiance she seemed tog give off. He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but she just seemed to glow whenever she looked at him.

"Of course, Virg," he grumbled to himself. "You're the long lost son she never really had." How could his other self ever have done what he had to her? Where had "Static" gone right where "Viper" had gone wrong? What event or events had caused their worlds to be so different. It had to be something that would effect just about everyone if Batman (along with the entire Justice League it seemed) had gone bad too. He shook his head, and walked over to where Jean and the doctor now conversed.

"Yes, I can take responsibility for her," he heard his mother say as he approached. "When she's ready to leave, I'd prefer for her to live in a home than in some clinic, and..." She paused and glanced at Virgil out of the corner of her eye. "Besides," she continued, "I have experience with Bang Babies." The teenager didn't know wether to cringe or smile at her comment, so he proceeded like he hadn't heard.

"Hey moms," he smiled at her, "Doc," he nodded to the doctor. "Look, I have a question." The doctor looked up from his clipboard with a raised eyebrow. "Could you let Marci have her clothes back? She...er...kind of has a telepathy thing that I just found out about. She can't control where it'll take her, and–"

"We haven't detected any teleportation abilities in her," the doctor said as he checked his clipboard once again. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, Doc," Virgil nodded. The doctor blinked at him, before returning once again to the clip board while Virgil continued. "She's afraid she'll...er...teleport somewhere with a lot of light, and wants some protection." The doctor nodded as if he hadn't heard, and waved to both of them.

"I'll see what I can do. We'll release her tomorrow if everything goes as planned, Mrs. Hawkins. Until then, there is nothing you can do here."

"I do need to get back to school," Virgil admitted. "Er, can I have a note?"

xoxoxox

Virgil Hawkins. Viper hated his real name. It reminded him of his father and his goody-goody family of weaklings. But, for once, his name (as much as he hated to admit it) might actually prove useful. He contemplated his plan with a hand stroking his go-tee. Should he use his given name, or his self-appointed name? In this new...world, or whatever it really was, he could use anonymity as a tool...something he'd been too young and reckless to try before.

Still, he might act on good faith with his (hopefully) soon to be employer. That had worked before, with Virus.

Suddenly, thoughts of his previous life, and the contrasting world around him came to mind. He remembered how excited he'd been when F-stop had handed him the gun, and told him to try and take out Wade..and then the Big Bang, and the suffocating purple gas. He'd gone with most of the other bang babies that night, and zonked in a local flop house. He'd been among the first to actually show signs of mutation, although he had been able to hide his abilities, unlike most others. Then he'd gone to the house of a friend to get away from the police and lay low for a few days. Richard Foley hadn't been too happy, but it wasn't like he'd had anything better to do. They'd been friends several years back, before Virgil dropped out. They'd been the loners of both Junior High and High School. No one wanted them around, and they didn't really want to be there...well, Virgil hadn't. School had been a major waste of time, and nothing more, in his opinion. Richard had seemed to like it though. He'd always been the dark kid in the corner, kind of obsessive and creepy. Most people stayed away from them when they were alone, let alone together.

Virus didn't start to show signs of power for almost a year after that, and when he did, they'd quickly become a "team", if you used the word loosely. Mutually tolerated acquaintances would be more accurate. By that time, the Electric Viper had built quite a reputation, and his own team, even if that stupid "Cloak" guy kept getting in the way. Viper hadn't let his team give up, no matter how hard the shadow and Firewall had defeated them. Those goodie goodies couldn't always stop him from conquering the world.

Of course, he seriously doubted that this WAS his world. That Gear guy acted a lot like Virus...only good, and everything else seemed to be...well...opposite. Of course there were only good bang babies around...which left a wide open niche for him to fill, so he wasn't really complaining. Still, he needed a gang, or some help to get around brain boy and "Shebang". What kind of a name was "Shebang"? And why would someone with as much promise as Shanice choose it?

He shook the thoughts out of his head, and brought himself back to the problem. He didn't want weak, pathetic non-bangers, so he'd been asking around, and that had lead him to the large building with a less than shining reputation.

"We'll wait for the real name, until after I know I can trust this guy," he muttered to himself, finally making a decision. In his reality, this guy had a shining name that seemed to overpower any tarnish. The powerful figure had been a saint, and the last person Viper would turn to. But in this reality...well, it just seemed fitting. With a shrug, he tied the snake-skin patterned kerchief over his face, and threw the trash-can lid into the air in front of him. 'This should prove...interesting," he thought to himself as he floated towards the highest floor of Alva Industries.

* * *

Wow...I know I've been saying "I'll get one up, I'll get one up," but I hadn't realized that it'd been this long. I 'm soo sorry guys, and I'll try to be better.

Thank you for all your reviews. It seems I have some very loyal readers, and I really appreciate it.

Rae Tarules: Thank you. I like knowing that my theories work, and that they're fairly easy to understand.

For anyone who wants them to meet up with Hotstreak and Ebon (which would have been a blast to write), I have a story in mind that would totaly contradict it, that I kind of want to tie into this one a little, so no. Hotstreak and Ebon are still monsters at the bottom of the ocean, gatehring stregnth.

Oh, and I changed the rating, because I'd rather overrate something than underrate it, and this post seemed a little...dark for a PG (or a K) rating.


	20. Richie's Theory

Virgil walked back through the streets towards the high-school, trying to sort out his situation. Could Gear find a way to get them home? What would happen here? Could they fix everything? Would he have to live his life like this? With the other Virgil wrecking his own rep? He sighed.

"'Sup, hero?" Ivin's low voice hit him from a shadow.

"Cloak?" Virgil looked up.

"Still trying to prove yourself?" the dark figure asked, separating himself from the wall's shadow.

Virgil sighed. "I still don't know what I need," he said, before Cloak could say anything else. "I can't tell you what I need help with, when I don't know myself. I should know by tomorrow." Well, he hoped in any case.

"Alright, Hero," Ivin crossed his arms. "Just don't slip up. I'm still watching you." With that, the super-hero disappeared.

"Yeah," Virgil muttered to himself. "I bet you are."

"Please tell me you have something," Virgil begged Richie that night after he'd arrived home from the counselor's. "After I got back to school, I had to sort out the mess of the century. I save a girl's life, and everyone is avoiding me worse than before, and the office took forever to check the authenticity of the note..." he growled. "I really hate it here, except for mom." He glanced over at her figure moving around in the kitchen. "And don't let me get started on the crap I had to do for probation today. 'Just because you save lives doesn't mean that you're healed,'" he mocked.

"Sorry, V-man," Richie's voice cut through the static. "Well...I do have something...but..."

"But what?"

Virgil heard Richie sigh. "You're not gonna like it, Virg."

"Why not?" Virgil asked slowly.

"Dimensions exist kind of like they're next to each other at any given moment in time, right?" Virgil sat back. This would get long.

"Um..."

Richie continued. "Kind of like they're on a tree that is time. When any choice is made, the path splits...like a branch."

"Okay," Virgil nodded, despite the fact that Richie couldn't see him.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, she shouldn't have been able to take herself, let alone you to a dimension so different, without draining you permanently." Virgil shook his head.

"But–"he started, but Richie cut him off.

"I know, V, I know."

Virgil rubbed his head, glad that Richie was using power on his "dimension" so he didn't have to keep it up.

"Then what?" Virgil finally asked. A long pause followed before his best friend answered.

"Um...You're not gonna like this either, V...but I don't think you're in a dimension at all." Richie had been right, Virgil didn't like it.

"WHAT!" The super-hero jumped up, knocking his shin on the coffee table. "OW!" He yelped and found himself hopping around like a lunatic when his mother walked in worriedly.

"Virgil!" She exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Um...nothing moms," he plastered a grin onto his face and put his foot down. "Just knocked my shin on the table. She nodded and returned to the kitchen, and Virgil went back to his conversation.

"What do you mean not in another dimension?"

Richie hesitated again. "I didn't say that," he said finally. "You're not in any dimension...the only thing that's keeping that existence stable is you. You and Stock when she's there. The rest of it is kind of like a copy of our world that must have been influenced by someone's thoughts. I would guess that the "reality" you're in would be practically non-existent if it wasn't directly connected from you to the real world."

"But then what...?" Virgil knew he'd need a vew Advil after this one.

"I think it's the Shock Vox, V," Richie replied. "Otherwise, you would have actually been taken out of time...maybe with Stock. And I don't think I could have known where you went to get you back. I think she created those little pockets...and when she absorbed all the power around her (which I'm assuming she did because it's the only theory that makes sense), she made an imaginary pocket...kind of like borrowed time...a stasis field of sorts. But because she took you there, and Shock Vox with you, time had to keep going...but you're still borrowing time. A lot more time. If my theory is correct, she doesn't have enough power to sustain it, which is why she keeps getting sucked back and forth without control. It'll kill her eventually...and when she dies..."

"What?" Virgil prompted.

"She's the link that's keeping everything existing. If she dies, the immediate chaos from the time lines colliding could destroy this world...and you're existence will...cease to exist."

"But..." Virgil sat back in shock.

"I know," he could picture Richie shaking his head. "We need to get you both back...and I need to examine Stock."

"Oh," Virgil sighed. "Well, she's in the hospital room 310."

The signal faded out for a few minutes before Richie came back on. "Right, I'll be there...er...here, to see if my theory that she will end up in the exact same place she was when she left your pocket, is right." He sighed. "If it is...then the rest of my theories..." He didn't finish the sentence...he didn't need to.

"I'll go and tell her then," Virgil sighed and shut the Vox down. Then he went in to ask his mother's permission to leave. Why did he feel that this would be such a long night?

* * *

Okay, I'll answer questions and stuff later...I'm kind of in a hurry. Please reply. Thanx guys.


	21. Tricks

"Shebang!" Richie yelled, and hit the boosters on his skates. He intercepted her falling body in mid-air, and lowered her to the ground, checking for vital signs. Thankfully, they were there...and steady.

The other-dimensional Virgil laughed cruelly from above them. "Out already? She's nowhere near as tough as the Shanice I know."

"Shebang," Richie growled.

"Whatever," Viper waved his hand non-chalantly. "Look, I want you off my back," he said, glaring at Gear over the bandana he wore around his face.

Gear almost laughed at that. "Um, no."

"Fine," Viper's eyes took on a malicious glint, "Then I'll tell everyone who Static is." Richie felt his blood run cold. Looks like he'd finished his latest invention just in time. He stood up, winked at Shanice as she opened her eyes, and pushed a button.

"What makes you think you know who he is?" the blond teen rose into the air, zap caps ready.

"Everyone keeps calling me 'Static', and I've never met the dog. I figure, I replaced him...so he's me."

Riche took a few deep breaths to calm himself before shaking his head and trying to laugh sarcastically. "Right. I'm sure he is."

"A certain contact told me you two know each other," Viper went on, the glint gone and replaced by an obvious scowl, even under the scraps covering his face.

"So what?" Richie asked, giving Shanice the signal behind his back.

"So where is he now? Perhaps he's wondering around my world..." Viper continued.

"Did someone call?" said a familiar voice behind them.

"Static!" Richie grinned. Floating on his disk, in the air behind Viper, Static Shock stood with a cocky grin.

Viper stood up immediately, and started backing off. Static followed warily.

"But...then who...how...?"

"Who how what?" Static cocked his head to the side. "Seems like I should ask you that question." Viper looked between the two super-heros, and growled.

"Fine," he growled along with several other choice words. His hands started to glow with an obvious charge.

"DUCK!" Richie yelped just in time. Both Static and Gear dived behind some cover as Viper started firing at them.

"I'll be back, count on it!" Viper yelled and zoomed into the distance.

"I'll bet," Static said. Richie turned to Shanice, who had also taken cover a few yards away. She held a microphone near her mouth, and an arm in her free hand.

Noticing her favoring the said arm, he ran towards her. "You okay?" he asked. She shot him a "duh" look before handing the mike back to him.

"I've taken punches that would make that seem like a tickle." Richie nodded and put the mike away. "You gonna turn him off?" she nodded at the figure of Static, who still stood crouching where Richie had left him.

"Oh, right," he put touched one of the buttons on his belt, and the image faded. "I just hope my hologram tricked him..." Backpack suddenly started beeping, and brought out an electrical map. "I planted a tracer on him," he looked up. "Do you feel up to it?"

"Does Amy sing?" She asked, and leapt onto a nearby roof.

Gear blinked after her for a second, before taking off and yelling after her. "Amy who!"

"I'm sorry," The nurse on duty at the all too familiar hospital told Virgil with a sigh. "Visiting hours end at six." Virgil looked at his watch and groaned inwardly. 8:15. It would be his luck to show up more than two hours late.

"It's really important," he turned back to her, almost pleading. "I promise it will just take a few minutes..." He tried, but the nurse shook her head firmly.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at him. "I can't let you in. Now if you don't have an emergency, would you please leave?"

Virgil dropped his shoulders in frustration, but muttered a thanks to the uncooperative nurse anyway, and walked outside, murmuring under his breath.

"Fine," he said aloud, and looked back slyly, but continued walking. When he'd reached the edge of the hospital's lawn, he ducked around the side of a nearby building, throwing his Static trench coat on, and taking his disk out. He'd taken it on his mother's insistence, because the temperature had dropped several degrees in the past few days. It was the first thing he'd grabbed when he went into his room...and for a few short seconds after he'd zoomed out of the window, he felt like things had returned to normal...well, until he'd arrived at the hospital in any case.

He needed to check up on Marci, and if the nurse wouldn't let him in, he'd do things a little unorthodox. With a smile, he lifted over the buildings, and flew back towards the hospital.

It took him fifteen minutes to locate Marci's room, and about three seconds to magnetically open the window. She had been pacing in the dark room when he entered, and she backed against the wall, looking very scared until she recognized him.

"Looks like you're feeling better," he said. "Have they brought your clothes back yet?" She bit her lip and looked down, shaking her head.

"I'm really worried," she told him. "What if I get back, and it's completely light? If I'm not covered completely, I don't think I'll last long enough to get out of there! What if it happens tomorrow morning? The light should come strait through the window! I'll be a little pile of ashes and goo in minutes!"

"MARCI!" Virgil said loudly. She paused and looked at him. "Calm down. You'll be fine. Gear will be there when you go back, and I'll be here when you get 'sucked' back here. No matter what happens, we'll be able to help." She looked slightly calmer at his words, but fear still lurked in her cat-like eyes.

Virgil sighed, and took off his trench coat. "Here," he handed it to her. "Put this on, and throw the blanket over your head," he used static electricity to untuck the blanket and float it over to them. "That should at least help until he can get you out of there." She stood looking at the blanket and the coat for several seconds, before looking up with a smile.

"Thanks," she said softly. He could only smile back.

"Look," he glanced over his shoulder, "I'm not supposed to be here...so I gotta go. Later." With that, he began to float out of the window and into the night, but stopped when he heard her sharp gasp. Turning back, he could see Marci's stark yellow eyes open wide with pain.

"Static," she gasped. "It's...starting!"

* * *

darkbustehrancher: Thank you so much! I wish I had a good grasp on scientific things...well, I have enough to make this bull seem decent...; :hug: I really appreciate that.

Worker72: Indeed I do owe an explaination...and since I may forget in the future, I'll explain now. If anything from this fake demension is in contact with the real world, "it" will act as if it were a really person in real time, which is why Virgil and Stock can interact with things around them. It's like the matter reforms...and theres a lot more scientific stuff that I won't even pretend to know. But, yeah...that's my explaination. Although Viper is technically only a few days old, he remembers everhtning as if he'd been alive as long as Virgil, although it's not true, jsut because that's how human matter acts in the real world...does that make sense?

LaBOBruen: Thank you! I'm so glad that there's someone else here who loves SS and Danny:D

sye04: Thank you for reading. I lovefeedback. :hug:

Please reply peeps!


	22. Crossing Over

Static immediately rushed over to the hunched, girlish figure, and grabbed his coat from her hands to throw it around her again. Then he checked his watch.

"Marci," he said slowly, "my watch says 8:43. Make sure to tell that to Richie when you get back..." He put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to look directly into her wide, reflective, pain-filledeyes. "You got that?"

She nodded. "8:43..." she grunted. "Got it."

"Good," Virgil looked around, noticing the sink and several cups near it. "Are you thirsty?" he asked awkwardly, figuring he should do everything he could to make her comfortable. She nodded and he filled one of the cups with water before handing it to her. She grabbed the glass away from him with a violently shaking hand and tried to put it to her lips. He watched as she tried to empty the cup into her mouth, although most of itdribbleddown her chin and onto the floor.

He glanced at his watch again, to see that only a minute had gone by, and then looked at the entrance to the room. If he was caught here...well, his life here would suddenly get a lot more difficult. Not only would he be breaking set rules, he would be near a disappearing patient that he had a direct connection to. With only a slight hesitation, he pointed his hand at the doorknob, and shot a bolt of electricity at it.

"That should hold them," he said to himself. The static electricity now surrounding the door would render it nearly impossible to open for the next several minutes if anyone decided to come and check on her.

Nodding with satisfaction, he took out his Shock Vox, and prepared for an extremely draining conversation.

xoxoxox

"This is not a good time!" Richie hissed into the Vox as he and Shebang clung to the side of one of the main Alva buildings in the city, having just rerouted some wiring for the main security system.

"I don't think she really has a choice," Virgil replied, worry obvious in his voice, despite the disturbance between the two communicators. "Look, she says the pain keeps getting worse and worse...I don't know how long she can handle this..." Richie bit his lip and glanced over at Shebang, who looked back with a stone face.

"Dang it!" he hissed. "I wanted to be there!"

Shebang shook her head and smiled. "Then go."

"But–" Richie started, but she cut him off.

"I can take care of a little reconnaissance, and you should be there to figure things out. Don't worry about it."

"You're sure?" he shot her a warning look. She grinned and shrugged before leaping up to the next outcropping in the building. "I'll take that as a yes," Richie sighed with a weary smile, before taking off in the direction of the hospital. "I'll be right there, V," he told the Vox.

xoxoxox

"I'm scanning the room now," Richie's voice could barely be heard over the static coming through the communicator Virgil held close to his face with a white-knuckle grip.

After a moment's pause, Gear's voice came back. "Everything seems normal, except for a slight charge...but there's no way I can really read the actual makeup of the space-time continuum or the fabric of reality, so I can't really tell what's going on. Although I could construct a device that would make it possible for me to translate the forth-dimensional qualities into third dimensional terms comprehendible with our current understanding--"

"Rich," Virgil bit his lip and looked at the girl, who now seemed almost a wisp of a human...almost like a ghost. "Couldn't I come back with her now?"

"Um," the genius hesitated slightly before answering, still whispering so as not to wake the subject occupying the room he had entered. "I wouldn't, V. We don't know the repercussions. You might end up being stuck in the same cycle she goes through whenever she shifts. Until I run some more tests and try some theories, I think it would be better for all of us if you just stuck it out there a little longer."

Virgil sighed and looked back at Marci, shivering under his trench-coat with her knees drawn up to her chest. The soft sound of muttered words under her breath reached him, although what Virgil did catch of her rantings did not reassure him.

Glancing at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, he almost swore. Only 10 minutes since all this had happened.It took every ounce of energy he had left in him to suppress a growl. He hated watching her go through so much pain without being able to do anything about it.

"Static," she breathed. He bent down and grabbed her outstretched hand. Surprisingly, even though he could see through her body almost as if it were a stained glass window, her hand felt as real as ever. "Don't leave..." she gasped.

He sat in front of her in a half-lotus position and nodded. "I promise not to leave until you do." She seemed to relax at that, although the pained look never left her face.

"Thank you," she muttered and slumped against the wall.

He sat there, watching her twitch, wishing he could do something more. She'd probably be getting the sensory perception from both worlds now, and he seriously doubted she could answer any questions he had for her, not that anything came to mind anyway, but his first instinct in this kind of a situation was to distract them. But that would just give her mind something else to think about...

Suddenly, he realized that by holding her hand, he had inadvertantly given more stimuli for her brain tofocus on.He almost dropped her hand at that thought,but she seemed to clutch it tighter than ever.

A few seconds later, her body vanished completely, although the vice-like grip did not release. Gritting his teeth, he did his best to focus on anything but the fact that her nailswere digginginto his skin, and the only person who he'd thought could be this strong would be Shanice or some other human with super stregnth. Virgil kept his promise and stayed for several more minutes, until he could no longer feel her hand crushing his.

"Ow," he hissed, and looked down at his mangled hand. Her nails had drawn blood, and it now leaked onto his jeans. Cursing to himself, he wrapped it in his shirt and bolted for the window. It opened as he sent a magnetic wave at it, and hethrew himself outside. after reaching into hispocket and taking out hisdisk.

His watch read 9:02.

* * *

A/N: I hate the fact that I can't respond to reviews, and frankly I might leave the site for it. It's a stupid rule imo, and I'm sure they have their reasons, but I didn't abuse it (I don't know how you really could), and I want to make a formal protest. It sucks. Pardon my language (to me that's pretty bad...; )

Anyway, I'm sorry it's been so long, I meant to update sooner, so please forgive me. And also, my computer has a virus, so I'm having issues here...sigh But hopefully I"ll be able to get more up soon. :D :hug: Thanx everyone for reading!

Obi-quiet signing out.


	23. And the Plot Thickens

"What happened?" the older voice from inside the large, pent-house office asked as Viper touched down on the open balcony.

"Static appeared," he growled. "So I guess I was wrong, and it's a good thing you don't know who I am."

"But we can still be of mutual help to each other," Edwin Alva the First turned around, his fingertips pressed together with the palms spaced apart and resting in front of his face, making him look the part of a villain.

"Well I…" Viper started, but stopped when something caught his eye; a movement further down the building. He recognized it almost immediately as Gear, flying away from the building. So where was this world's equivalent of Contortiana?

A cruel smile appeared on his face, although he knew Alva couldn't see it behind the bandana.

"What is it?" Mr. Alva walked over to him. "I don't see anything."

"I think we're going to get some company," he said with a menacing chuckle.

xoxoxox

Gear watched the form of a girl literally fade into the room, holding her hands out like she was grasping something he couldn't see for dear life.

"Backpack, I want all the readings you can take," he whispered to the robot. "I mean every piece of information about everything in this room, no matter how insignificant." Several extensions popped out of different compartments on the machine and started whirring softly. With a satisfied nod, Gear turned back to focus his attention on Stock.

After a few seconds, he took a hesitant step forward, and tried to touch her outstretched arm, but his hand fell through it as if she were a holograph.

"Woah," he said to himself. "It's like watching a ghost." He watched her for several more seconds as she became more and more solid, already trying to figure out some new equations in his mind.

Suddenly an alarm went off on Backpack, causing him to jump, and the occupant of the room to do the same.

"WHO'S THERE!" A man's voice called out.

"BACKPACK! Alarm off!" Richie hissed, and looked back at Stock, only to see her collapsed and unconscious on the floor.

"Um…we just got some strange readings from your room," Gear turned to the bed and tried to smile at the unfamiliar face of the older gentleman who watched him with wide eyes. "Just checking in to make sure everything's alright…but my friend here has a slight problem…" he quickly scooped Marci into his arms. "So, we'll be leaving you in peace. Everything's fine, and totally under control."

"But--" the man started. He never got to finish his thought though, because Gear was already gone.

xoxoxox

"Moms, I'm home," Virgil called as he walked through the door, trying to get upstairs before she came to check on him, and thus avoiding her freaking out over his hand. No such luck, he groaned to himself as she walked in from the kitchen, stepping directly in his path.

"Good, you can…" she looked at his hand, and the blood spots on his jeans and t-shirt. "Virgil! What happened!"

He sighed. "Marci. She…how did Richie put it?" he shook his head, "I don't know…transferred I guess, to my world. I don't know everything about what's going on, but I promised that I would leave her until she left. Let's just say her nails are really sharp, and she's stronger than she looks."

"Come in here immediately! We need to get something on that!" She grabbed his hand and literally shoved him into the downstairs bathroom before turning on the water in the sink.

"Mom," Virgil protested as she yanked his hand gently, but firmly under the warm, running liquid, "it's just a few cuts!"

"And what if they get infected?" she asked. The slight irritation he felt towards her vanished when he saw the look of worry and concern on her face. He'd come home with injuries much worse than this before, and Sharon got on his case all the time…but she left him alone to handle it most of the time. It felt good to have someone looking out for him like this.

"Thanks moms," he said quietly as she finished washing off the dried blood, and examined his hand. She only looked up for a second, and smiled, but in that second, he felt that he could take on the world with her backing him up.

She nodded and grabbed some bandages from the cabinet. "When we're done here, call Adam. He said something about tomorrow night."


End file.
